Harry Potter and the Menacing Bathroom Stall
by ArfDemon91
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about some Harry Potter characters who meet up with an evil toilet. Oh.. the possibilities! Also featuring Super Dude and Repair Man... from All That. R/R please!!!!!


Harry Potter  
And the Menacing Bathroom Stall  
  
Setting: Men's restroom in Hogwarts.  
  
Ron- Why does that stupid Professor Snape even bother to pick on us Gryffindors?  
  
Harry- It's been that way since before we were born. We hate them and they hate us.  
  
Ron- Why?  
  
Harry- How am I supposed to know? I just live here.  
  
Ron- I don't know about you but this is uncomfortable talking to you in the loo. Let's go outside or something.  
  
Harry- O.K.  
  
Just as they finish, Snape walks in.  
  
Snape- What are you two doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in potions with me?  
  
Ron- Umm, no?  
  
Snape- Nice try Ron, but your little tricks don't fool me. Two hundred points from Gryffindor. Now come with me and.Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the toilet flushed, causing a giant whirlpool and whirlwind above it.  
  
Toilet- Mwhahahahah!!!!!! Now you will feel my wrath!!!!!!  
  
Harry tts- No! Now I will never get to go out with Hermione!  
  
Ron tts- No! I will never get to play Quiddich!  
  
Snape tts- No more points from Gryffindor!  
  
Hermione- No! Ron don't go! Oops. Did I just say that out loud?  
  
Harry- Hermione, what are you doing? This is the men's bathroom!  
  
Ron- You do like me!  
  
Snape- 100 points from Gryffindor for coming in the men's restroom!  
  
Hermione- Is that all you do, take points from Gryffindor?  
  
Snape- 50 points from Gryffindor for talking back to me!  
  
Repair Man Man Man Man Man Man Man falls from the ceiling. - Did someone call for a repair man?  
  
All besides Repair Man.- Who are you?  
  
Repair Man.- I'm Repair Man Man Man Man Man Man. I hear we have a broken toilet.  
  
Ron- Yes and it's about to suck us into the sewer!  
  
Repair Man.- Let's fix this little problem.  
  
Repair Man. starts destroying the toilet and breaking it into little pieces.  
  
Hermione- What the heck are you doing?!  
  
Repair Man.- Repairing your toilet of course.  
  
Harry- You're just breaking it more!  
  
Repair Man.- There. All done.  
  
Snape is still sitting in confusion.  
  
Ron- Well at least the toilet's evil whirlwind stopped.  
  
Toilet- Ha ha ha! You fool! You just made me more powerful! Now you will all feel my stinky wrath!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Super Dude flys through the hole in the ceiling that Repair Man. made.  
  
Super Dude- I hear there's an evil toilet menacingly plotting a mischievous plan to destroy all of you.  
  
Toilet- That's right! I will destroy each and every one of you!  
  
Harry- Hey. I thought I was the main character in this fan fiction!  
  
Repair Man.- But I thought I was!  
  
Harry and Repair Man. Start arguing and cat fighting over who is the main character.  
  
Snape is still sitting on the floor in overflowed toilet water, wondering what is going on.  
  
Ron- Well, I think we should worry about the evil toilet and then argue about who is the main character.  
  
Harry shouting at Repair Man.- You weren't even in the story until you broke the roof and the toilet!!! I was in the story before you!!!  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione tries to cast a spell to kill the toilet.  
  
Super Dude- Don't worry. I'll take care of this criminal!  
  
As Super Dude walks up to the toilet stall, the door hits him in the face.  
  
Super Dude- Oww! That hurt! Now I'm really going to get you!  
  
Toilet- Oh? You think you are, huh? Well, think again!  
  
Suddenly, the toilet starts overflowing with milk.  
  
Ron- Oh no! Super Dude is lactose intolerant!  
  
Everyone but Ron and Super Dude stop what they're doing and ask- What does that mean?  
  
Ron- It means he is allergic to milk. It's his ultimate weakness!  
  
Super Dude starts rolling on the floor, having seizures.  
  
Finally, Hermione figures out a spell to get rid of the toilet and it's stall.  
  
Hermione- Leskos Everber!  
  
Just at that, the toilet and it's stall disappeared.  
  
Snape gets up and starts running into a wall continuously in confusion.  
  
Hermione- Well, at least that problem's taken care of.  
  
Ron- Hey, Hermione, want to ditch this joint and head for the broom closet?  
  
Hermione- You mean.  
  
Ron- Yes.  
  
Hermione- O.K.  
  
Snape returns back to sanity and pulls Super Dude out of the puddle of milk. Automatically, he recovers and flies through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
Snape mumbling to himself- This never happened.  
  
Snape returns to potions.  
  
After hours of scratching and biting, Repair Man. looses to Harry and climbs through the hole in the ceiling. Harry makes his way to potions.  
  
Harry mumbling- That'll teach him never to mess with Harry Potter.  
  
Right before he leaves, Harry encounters an earthworm on the floor. He picks his foot up and smashes it, then returns to potions.  
  
But instead of dieing, the earthworm continues crawling down the hall, with revenge on his mind.  
  
Tune in next time for "Harry Potter and the Earthworms of Doom!" 


End file.
